I have to let him go
by Courage A
Summary: ONE-SHOT K&B : "Kurt s'apprête à partir en France et Blaine vient lui dire au revoir une dernière fois..."


Un petit OS sur Kurt et Blaine, je dois l'avouer légèrement nié sur les bords... Mais ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi ! x) La scène se déroule au début de l'année scolaire 2011.

Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson ne m'appartienne pas... Hélas ! xD

Je vous conseille de lire cette histoire en écoutant une musique comme : _"As If We Never Said Goodbye "_ (version Chris Colfer, bien sûr ! ^^),_ "I Will Always Love You" _(Version Withney Houston ou Amber Riley, au choix !) ou encore _"Never Say Never"_ (The Fray)... Bref, une chanson triste qui vous fait de l'effet !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

><p>Kurt rentra pour la dernière fois dans l'auditorium du lycée Mckinley, avant de partir en France pendant un an ou plus s'il le désirait par la suite.<p>

Il monta sur la scène et regarda la salle vide, d'un air nostalgique. Tous ses souvenirs qu'il s'était créé durant c'est trois dernières années lui revinrent en mémoire. Les bons comme les mauvais. Il se rappela par exemple tous les solos qui lui ont été refusés et ceux qu'il avait obtenu.

Il alla s'asseoir au bord de la scène en repensant au baiser, qu'il avait échangé ici-même, avec Blaine, après une dispute. Il se surpris lui-même à parler tout seul :

**-Comme la chanson ?**

Kurt sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière lui répondre :

**-Comme la chanson...**

Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et ce n'était d'autre que Blaine Anderson. L'homme avec qui, Kurt partageait sa vie depuis maintenant plus de six mois. Il lui sourit, puis tourna son regard vers la salle vide.

**-Je savais que je te trouverai ici... **Il esquissa un sourire, puis regarda Kurt.** **Est-ce que ça va ?****

**- ça peut aller... **

Kurt souris légèrement, puis un voile de tristesse vint se poser sur ses yeux bleus, lorsqu'il regarda le jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

**-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter...**

**-Moi non plus Babe, je n'en ai pas envie...** Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne.** Mais dis toi que c'est une grande chance de partir en France et si tu ne pars pas à cause de moi... Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de t'avoir empêché de saisir cette opportunité.**

**-Je t'aime tellement...**

Le plus âgé enlaça le plus jeune et le serra désespérément contre lui, avant de se reculer légèrement et lui dire :

**-Tu veux bien faire quelque chose avec moi, avant mon départ ?**

**-Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**-"As If We Never Said Goodbye" ?**

Le bouclé afficha un sourire malicieux et hocha la tête positivement. Kurt se leva et disparus quelques secondes dans les coulisses, puis il ramena les musiciens qui s'y trouvé. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer les premières notes d'une chanson, de l'idole de Kurt: Barbra Streisand. Ce dernier affectionnait tout particulièrement cette chanson, qui correspondait parfaitement à la situation. Blaine se retourna et se leva, lorsqu'une voix cristalline qu'il connaissait bien retenti :

-_**I don't know why I'm frightened... I know my way around here...**_

Il se dirigea vers son petit ami et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il le regardait avec admiration, tout en se délectant de sa voix magnifique. Puis il enchaîna en chantant de sa voix plus grave :

**_-Yes, a world to rediscover... But I 'm not in any hurry..._**

Les deux adolescents avancèrent par la suite sur le devant de la scène, main dans la main, en chantant en coeur.

_**-And the magic in the making... Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye...**_

Ils finirent la chanson de leurs deux voix réunis qui se complétaient à la perfection.

**-**_**We taught the world new ways to... Dream !**_

Les musiciens quittèrent discrètement la scène, tendis que Blaine s'avançait vers Kurt pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le châtain le serra contre lui tendrement. Puis le plus brun des deux se recula légèrement et posa son front contre celui de Kurt. Il dit alors d'une voix tremblante où l'on pouvait y deviner une profonde mélancolie...

**-Ne m'oublis pas Kurt...**

**-Jamais je pourrais t'oublier B. , tu es tout pour moi...**

La sonnerie du lycée retenti, le bus allé bientôt partir... Kurt regarda une dernière fois son homme, caressa sa joue, puis d'un pas peu assuré, se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, le jeune adulte éclata en sanglot et se dis qu'il n'arrivera jamais à tenir si longtemps, séparé de sa moitié... Il se retourna et courra vers Blaine qui l'accueillit avec tendresse. Le brun pris le visage de Kurt en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son vis-à-vis ne mit pas longtemps à y répondre. Le plus grand passa ses bras autour du cou du plus petit en l'embrassant amoureusement. Leur baiser était rempli de passion, puis au bout de quelques secondes, Kurt mit fin à leur baiser, posa sa joue contre celle de Blaine et lui murmura entre deux sanglots :

**-Toi non plus, ne m'oublis pas...**

Blaine regarda son amant dans les yeux, puis admira une dernière fois les traits fins du visage angélique de Kurt, avant d'afficher un léger sourire et de lui répondre :

**-Je te le promet...**

C'est sur cette promesse que Blaine trouva enfin le courage de dire à Kurt :

**-Vas-y, va saisir ta chance...**

Blaine arriva tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes et à sourire pour ne pas faire de peine à Kurt. Il savait que si jamais son petit ami le voyait craquer, ce dernier n'aurait pas le courage de partir et accomplir son rêve. Le brun embrassa désespérément Kurt sur le front, puis le laissa partir à contre-coeur. Kurt, la Drama Queen née, jeta un dernier regard en arrière, vers son premier amour, avant de sortir de l'auditorium. Une fois son homme parti, Blaine s'assit au bord de la scène et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, avant de laisser libre court à ses larmes.

Kurt détestait paraitre faible, sutout devant des inconnus ! Mais l'épreuve qu'il était en train d'endurer était trop éprouvante. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de pleurer, assis seul à l'arrière de ce Bus qui l'emmenait loin de l'homme de sa vie.

Avant de monter dans l'avion, Kurt envoya un dernier SMS à Blaine :

_**[Courage - Kurt]**_

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! ;D<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos remarques, de vos avis négatifs et positifs, de vos conseils... :)


End file.
